


Reunion

by casual_hamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheesy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reunion, alex is a careless fuck, but like isn't everything else i write?, don't murder me please??, ehhh, i am so sorry lin, i cannot think of any good titles, it's gonna be short and stupid so uh, like so fucking cheesy, so its kinda, that, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_hamiltrash/pseuds/casual_hamiltrash
Summary: looking for a great lams fic?yea, well, keep looking





	

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i found this prompt and it was a quote and it said "you've been gone for this long, and all you have to say is "HEY?!" or something like that  
> yea it's gonna be awful
> 
> please keep hands feet and personal items inside the ride at all times, to ensure everyone's safety. if you want to get off, just yell "stop!" and we will shut down the ride so you can get off. thank you, and please enjoy your ride

           John opened the door, and what he saw surprised him, to say the least.

    “Hey,” his visitor said, “How’re things?”

    John blinked, his expression melting into an unamused scowl. “Un-fucking-believable.”

~

    “What?” Alexander called from behind John, “No hello kiss?”

    “You expect me to kiss you?” John cried as he stormed into the kitchen. He grabbed the knife from where he had abandoned it on the cutting board and grabbed the avocado that was beside it. “You leave, without notice, mind you, and you’re gone for almost three months!” He slammed the blade down onto the fruit, though it was stopped at the large seed in the middle. He dropped the avocado and set the knife down. He turned to face Alexander. “And you just expect me to kiss you and act as if you just got home from work, as if you weren’t gone for two  and a half months?” When met with stunned silence, he sighed and spun back to the food. He picked up the avocado, rotating it so the knife cut around the seed. He pulled it apart and pried the seed out.

    “To be fair, I did have a reason,” Alexander said, “why I was gone.”

    John lowered his head, shutting his eyes, sucking in a breath mentally counting to ten. He sighed after a few moments, and turned back around to face Alexander again. “Well then,” he said, his tone suddenly even-tempered, “tell me. Give me a reason why you just got up and left your friends and boyfriend for nearly three months.”

    Alexander opened his mouth to speak.

    “An acceptable reason!” John ordered.

    Alexander shut his mouth. He lowered his gaze to the floor, almost like a scolded dog. He sighed, meeting John’s eyes again. “Okay, I guess I don’t,” he said, almost dejectedly.

    John swallowed hard. “That’s what I thought,” he whispered. He pushed Alexander away and walked out of the kitchen, abandoning him and the fruit.  
    Alexander stood motionless for a moment. “Come on, baby, let’s talk about this!” he then begged, starting to chase after John.

    John stopped and turned around. “No, we cannot talk, Hamilton,” he hissed, “You were gone for two and a half months, you had me worried sick to the point where I thought you were dead, you show your face here out of the blue, and the only thing you say is ‘hey,’ with no explanation of where the hell you’ve been any why you left!” He paused for a moment. “And then you expect me to kiss you like you just came home from work or like I knew where you went.”

 

    Alexander stood there, frozen, for a few moments, gaping at John like he’d just told him that he wanted to break up. Had he really done all that to him?  
    
  Alexander sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor. “I know,” he whispered.

    John froze. “What?”

    “I know,” Alexander repeated, louder this time, “and I’m sorry. I expected you not to worry about me, I expected you to be fine with my little ‘disappearance,’ I come back home and expect you to act like nothing happened.” He lifted his gaze to meet John’s. “I didn’t even give you a call or text to let you know where I was.” He stepped forward, reaching out to take John’s hand in his own. “And I’m so sorry.”

    John pressed his lips together. “I forgive you,” he whispered. But then he stepped away with a small chuckle. “I probably overreacted just a bit, anyway.”  
    Alexander grinned and pulled John toward him, wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin atop his head. “I love you,” he sighed.

    John returned the embrace, grinning warmly. “I love you, too.” He was silent for a moment. “But you still have to tell me where you were for two and a half months,” he added.

    “Can that wait till later?” Alexander asked, his tone pleading.

    John looked up at Alexander. He smirked. “Fine,” he agreed, “It can wait till later.”

    Alexander smiled and pressed a quick kiss against John’s lips. “Love you,” he said.

    “Kiss ass,” John retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoyed your ride. please stay seated until the ride fully comes to a stop to get off
> 
> and man that WAS awful


End file.
